Goodbye
by AzuraFates
Summary: Pearl has a meeting with Peridot while Steven is sleeping. This takes place after they destroy the Cluster.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Peridot." Pearl whispered. She had unscrewed the bathroom door hinges so it would be easiest to get into the bathroom without making much noise. She would fix the hinges later. The room was filled with a pale glow from her gem and a green glow from Peridot's gem.

"What do you want, Clod?" Peridot sneered from behind the shower curtain.

"We have no need for you now. The cluster has been destroyed and you have been abandoned by your owner." Being referred to as property stung Peridot. Being abandoned by Yellow Diamond brought tears to her eyes.

"What's your point?"

"We won't be keeping you around." Peridot's eyes went wide. Pearl laughed. "You didn't think you would become a Crystal Gem, did you? We can't let you become a Crystal Gem and we can't let you loose on Earth. Make your own conclusions."

"You can't do this! The Steven-"

"Steven is too young to understand. When he is older and realizes he can't save every Gem he meets he will understand. I will tell him Yellow Diamond took you back." Pearl summoned her weapon.

"Please, no. Don't do this." Peridot whispered. Tears began to fall from her face.

"You're pathetic." Pearl sneered. "You caused us a lot of trouble and you continue to cause us trouble. Steven was never supposed to know about Pearls. You were never supposed to touch the warp pads. I will make sure you pay for what you've done." Pearl pointed her spear at Peridot's gem.

"Pearl, what are you doing?" Garnet hissed from behind her. Pearl jumped.

"Garnet, I'm... I mean... she..." Pearl fell silent.

"Explain yourself."

"We have no use for her, she's caused us so much trouble and she's not worth keeping around. It only makes sense to destroy her gem to keep her from double crossing us or hurting Steven."

"Pearl, you believe making Peridot die for following her masters orders is justice?" Garnet asked, making sure she emphasized the portion of her words that resembled Pearl's life with Rose. Pearl was silent. Garnet sighed. "Do as you please, but you will be the one explaining yourself to Steven." Garnet said before walking off. There was silence. Peridot was still and quiet. Pearl aimed her spear at Peridot again, but was still. Pearl thought of her life with Rose.

"This is different, she would have been one of the causes of the death of Earth and it's inhabitants and us and...and... Steven. It's what's best for Steven. He can't get hurt. I can't lose him. I lost him and I almost lost Garnet. I can't loose or almost loose Steven." Pearl thought as she plunged her spear into the green triangular gem. There was a loud crack and a poof. Peridot was gone, her gem split into three pieces. Pearl took one piece and flushed it down the toilet. "Steven can't try to bring her back if a piece of her gem is missing." She thought to herself.

"Pearl, what's going on? Where's Peridot?" Steven asked sleepily from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-Steven, what are you doing out of bed? It's late." Pearl said as she spun around, looking at the sleepy boy.

"I heard a noise, and loud one. Where's Peridot?" Steven asked again.

"Go back to bed, we will discuss it in the morning." Pearl said sternly. She felt her whole being shaking. "How do I explain this?" She thought. Steven looked at her a moment through sleepy eyes.

"Okay, Pearl." Steven yawned. He turned to go to his room and stopped. "Hey, Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"I know you guys think she's bad, but Peridot is really cool. Do you think she could become a Crystal Gem like us and Mom?" If Pearl had a heart it would a have shattered.

"No, Steven." She replied. As the boy returned to his bed Pearl could have sword she saw tears on his face when she told him no. Pearl sat quietly in the bathroom, thinking of her actions. Garnets words echoed in her head. "Peridot is like me, in a way." She sighed as she held a shard of the gem. "She was only doing what she was programed to do, follow orders from her master. When Rose first let me be me, I made a lot of mistakes at first, like Peridot."

"But you didn't try to kill us." Amethyst said. Pearl had been speaking her thoughts, a habit she had when something was really bugging her. Amethyst saw the green shard in Pearl's hand and picked up the second shard. "What did ya do to the third piece?" She asked as she sat next to Pearl.

"I flushed it so there is no chance she'll come back."8

"I'll remember that when your gem shatters." Amethyst grinned. Amethyst was always trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not being funny, and if you flush me, I'll come back and organize your room." Pearl couldn't help but smile.

"So, why did you kill Peridot?"

"She was getting too close to Rose." Amethyst was quiet, a look of confusion and then shock came to her face. Pearl was confused. "What is wrong?"

"You said Rose. You meant Steven but you said Rose." Amethyst set the shard down, gave Pearl a disapproving look, and left, leaving Pearl to herself until the sun rose.

"I am a monstrous Pearl." She sighed. She set the shard she held down and walked to her room, prepared to punish herself for her deed. Her room was quiet, the water in the room stood still, like it knew what she would do. Pearl made sure to Garnet-proof the room in case her future vision kicked in and tried to stop her. She looked around. "I'm a monster, killing an innocent Gem because she was too much like me. She would have fallen for Steven like I had Rose all those years ago. I deserve my punishment." Pearl drew her spear and aimed the blade for her gem. She heard Garnet beating at her door and yelling for her. She heard Stevens voice faintly talked to Garnet. Then silence. She thrust the spear into her gem and all became black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Garnet, Garnet! She's regenerating!" Pearl heard someone yell. It was Steven, but it didn't sound like Steven, his voice was distorted. Before Pearl knew what was going on, she felt a weight on her waist. Steven had grabbed onto her. "P-Pearl, w-why did y-you do that?" Steven bawled. That was why he sounded so distorted. Pearl had never heard him cru so hard. His hair was matted down and even more unkempt than usual, his face was even redder that his shirt and his voice was rough, like he had been screaming without rest.

"Steven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't want-" Pearl began. Her room almost felt like a prison.

"What? Did you think you'd hurt me?" He screamed at her. She got on her knees so she'd be at the same level as him. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you from Peridot-" Before she could continue, Steven smacked her in the face. Pearl was stunned, Garnet's usually neutral face showed signs of shock and for once, Amethyst was speechless.

"I don't care about that. Why'd you hurt yourself? Why did you crack your own gem?" He continued to scream. His voice wouldn't soften. There was silence. Pearl realized he wasn't upset about Peridot, he was upset because she had tried to shatter herself.

"Steven." Pearl whispered as she held onto the boy. She held onto him like he were Rose, he was as close to Rose as Pearl would ever have again. "I didn't want you to hate me." She whispered. "I have no purpose if Steven hates me, just like with Rose." She thought.

"Pearl, I love you, so does Amethyst and Garnet. Nothing you could do would make us hate you. I have a shield." He said summoning a pink shield. "It's protects Amethyst and Garnet and me and you, Pearl. Mom would want us to be together, not apart, not like this." Steven took Pearl's hand and placed it on his gem as he put away his shield and put that hand on her gem. "My mom loves you. She's not around anymore, but she still loves you. I'm here, and I love you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, Steven." Pearl whispered.

"Peridot wouldn't have hurt us though. I know you want to protect me and you don't want anything bad to happen again and I know Peridot wasn't the most trustworthy, but I know she wouldn't have hurt us."

"How can I make this up to you, Steven?" Pearl sighed as she looked into his brown eyes.

"When we find Lapsis, can she be a Crystal Gem?" He asked.

"Steven, you're so sweet and so loving, just like Rose," Pearl thought as more tears fell, this time of joy. "Of course, Steven, of course."

 _ **A.N. this is the official end of "Goodbye". I like the ending, but in reality I don't like the idea of Lapsis being a Crystal Gem, but that's my personal opinion. Anyway, KNOCK OFF THE DEATH THREATS. IT'S A MADE UP STORY FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! I was extremely reluctant to add onto this because I had a guest review threaten to track me down and kill me. Not cool, joke or not. If you like my writing, check out my other stories!**_


End file.
